vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clay Kaczmarek
Summary Clay Kaczmarek (1982 – 2012), also known as Subject 16 of the Animus Project, was a member of the Assassin Order during the early 21st century. Born into a family of engineers, Clay faced psychological problems due to developmental disorders and his father's neglectful attitude. Because of this, Clay ran into the Assassins while looking for acceptance. As a member of the Assassin Brotherhood, Clay's most important mission was to infiltrate Abstergo Industries as a subject of the Animus Project, in order to obtain more information on the Animus. Labeled Subject 16, Clay was forced to relive the memories of his ancestors via his genetic memory. When Clay found out that his teammate, Lucy Stillman – who infiltrated Abstergo years before and was tasked with getting Clay out of Abstergo safely – had abandoned their cause to join their enemies, the Templars, Clay had to spend days and hours of sessions inside the Animus. Since it left his mind incapable of separating his own personality from those of his ancestors', Clay became mentally unstable to the point that he ultimately committed suicide. After his alleged suicide, Clay continued to exist as an AI recreation of his personality within the Animus. As such, he was able to manipulate much of the Animus' programming from within to help his successor in the Animus Project, Desmond Miles. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Clay Kaczmarek, Subject 16 Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 30 at the time of his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Assassin Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis, Clairvoyance, Analytical Prediction, Precognition and Retrocognition (With Eagle Vision. Part of the reason for his insanity and suicide was because he was seeing too many possible futures due to the Bleeding Effect, confirmed by the series' narrative director Darby McDevitt), Expert Acrobat and Parkourer, Accelerated Development and Power Mimicry (Via the Animus and Bleeding Effect), Master of Martial Arts (Gained enough experiences from his ancestors to be able to make a successful escape from Abstergo with sheer combat skill alone), Hacking, Technology Manipulation (As a Isu-Hybrid, he should be able to control various First Civilization technology without any adverse effects. As a Black Room Consciousness, he was able to trick the Animus into thinking that Desmond was completely okay to be left alone in the Animus and prevented the machine from deleting Desmond's consciousness) |-|Resistances=Resistance to to Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Diseases, Poison Manipulation (Should possess resistance against the abilities of the Pieces of Eden both via his Isu-Hybrid heritage and via having absorbed his ancestors' resistances), Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Telekinesis, Transmutation, Status Effect Inducement and Paralysis Inducement (As a Human-Isu hybrid, he should naturally have these abilities. Had higher concentrations of Isu DNA than most people alive during his time due to being a direct descendant of Adam himself) | All previous abilities, Non-Corporeal form (Lives on as a consciousness in the Animus Black Room), Memory Manipulation (Passed on all of his remaining genetic memories to Desmond) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (At his weakest, he would easily be this strong due to having received formal Assassin training. Relived the lives of his ancestors Adam and Ezio, with the latter being this durable, and due to having absorbed all of their experiences, he should easily be on their level) | At least Small Building level+ (On par with Desmond) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Should be on par with his ancestors and trained extensively with William Miles) | At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly at least Class 5 | At least Class 5 (Was able to restrain Desmond for a considerably long period of time) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ | At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ | At least Small Building level+ Stamina: Incredibly high (Withstood severely-elongated periods in the Animus without any adverse physical effects, though at the cost of losing his sanity Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least Genius. Hailed from a family of engineers and was able to hack into the Animus without prior training, and managed to plan a highly-complicated suicide plan so as to pass on his knowledge to Desmond, managing to keep himself level-headed despite already suffering from psychological issues ever since he was a child, and had gained enough combat experience to mow through Abstergo's highly-trained security force consisting of deadly mercenaries and whatnot, but decided not to because of his apparent condition. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Suffered from several psychological issues due to development disorders and his father's neglectful attitude. Ultimately went insane due to having suffered from the Bleeding Effect the worst, a condition where an Animus subject suffers from continuous hallucinations of their ancestors' events overlapping with modern times and several, highly-accurate visions of various events to happen in the future, combined with the fact that he was now sane in only one regard: to warn his successor of such events. As a consciousness, he seems incredibly depressed and constantly regrets his decision to kill himself and to not make a successful escape from Abstergo. Keys: As a human | In the Black Room Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Technology Users Category:Memory Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Acrobats Category:Precognition Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Power Mimicry Users